


На Иннер Харбор сегодня солнечно

by NatBarrett



Series: Amerika ist wunderbar [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, за них и рейтинг, матюки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: И завтра будет так же





	На Иннер Харбор сегодня солнечно

На Иннер Харбор сегодня солнечно  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7880396 

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)  
Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Пейринг или персонажи: Тики Микк/Вайзли, Неа Д.Кемпбелл/Вайзли  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанры: Романтика, AU, ER (Established Relationship)  
Предупреждения: OOC, Нецензурная лексика  
Размер: Мини, 14 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен 

Описание:  
И завтра будет так же 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика 

Примечания автора:  
Продолжение этого  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7803164  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7691376  
Рейтинг за мат  
С огромной толстой ветви раскинувшегося у дороги старого виргинского дуба упал комок снега и разбился о вычищенную от сугробов землю. Уилл посмотрел на рассыпавшиеся снежки мрачным долгим взглядом, перевёл его на звонивший телефон и, подумав, потянув вбок кнопку принятия вызова.  
— Я слышал, на Старом Юге нынче похолодания? — весело сказал Тики вместо приветствия.  
Ну конечно — чего ему не веселиться-то. В декабрьском Майами тепло и солнечно, если закрыть глаза, то можно представить загорелого Тики в красной рубашке с пальмовым принтом вместе привычного костюма, в которые его любовно наряжал Шерил. И в это же время вроде не так уж далеко, но ощутимо по-другому ощущается Америка в чёртовом Мэрилэнде, в котором декабрь предстал настоящим декабрём.  
Хотя, по уверению местных, шибко уж снежным декабрём. Не иначе как тот к приезду Уилла готовился.  
Уилл помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей и зависти к дядюшке.  
— Зачем ты звонишь? Который у тебя час? — зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, спросил Уилл, тоже игнорируя приветствие. В его руке был зажат стаканчик отвратительного, но тёплого кофе, а другая пыталась нащупать в кармане ключи от номера в гостинице — ему с чего-то резко ударило в голову, что он их потерял.  
— Да вроде столько же, сколько у тебя, — ответил Тики расслабленно. Кто-то окликнул его, и Тики пообещал взять руки в ноги и сейчас же явиться.  
Ну-ну. Сейчас же. Уилл знал Тики слишком хорошо, чтобы верить таким словам — здесь бы помогло, как минимум, вырвать этот самый телефон из дядиных рук, сбросить вызов и потащить Тики за собой.  
Как максимум — конец света, который бы точно заставил дядю отвлечься. Потому что связь в такой ситуации, всё-таки, должна бы пропасть.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Уилл, запоздало вспоминая об одинаковых часовых поясах. Значит сейчас, пока у него в Балтиморе низкое стоящее Солнце понуро катилось к горизонту, намереваясь свалить от них до позднего утра, у Тики солнышко светило высоко и радостно — и это несмотря на одинаковое время; просто во Флориде не было зимы. Везунчик. — Но звонишь-то зачем?  
Ключи он всё никак не мог нащупать; поставил стаканчик с кофе прямо на землю и полез в карманы обеими руками. По телу пробежал неприятный холодок — не мог же он их прямо в замочной скважине оставить?  
— Ты не представляешь, кого я встретил! — радостно поделился Тики.  
Пачка жвачки, два презерватива, оставшиеся с их последней с Тики встречи… открытка Адама к новорождённому Аллену. Что угодно, но не чёртовы ключи.  
— Рональда Рейгана? — пробормотал он, слушая Тики вполуха.  
— Нет, а кто это? — простодушно поинтересовался дядя. Вайзли хмыкнул. — Какая разница! Помнишь того чероки, как же его…  
— Чвокволатаг, — подсказал Уилл.  
— Надеюсь, ты не ждёшь от меня, что я смогу повторить это имя. В общем, я как раз ехал по Хардинг-авеню, а он идёт по тротуару, руки в карманы. Я вылез из такси, откликнул его, а потом вспомнил, что меня-то он не видел никогда, это я его в машине караулил. Ну, я ему: «Я один из людей Шерила Камелота, Вы меня не знаете, но мы благодарны Вам за оказанную помощь». Передал привет от тебя, ты не против такого самоуправства?  
Уилл случайно пнул ногой стаканчик с кофе; тот упал, и кофе вылился на заснеженную дорожку. Но даже это не могло удержать от внезапного веселья, стоило Уиллу представить, как убежавший от Шерила из Сан-Диего в Майами Чвокволатаг удивился, когда увидел одного из людей этого самого Шерила. Понадеялся, что бедняжка принимает если не настойку пустырника, так хоть валерьянку. Или что у него просто крепкие нервы.  
— Как здорово, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Уилл, наблюдая, как кофе впитывается в некогда белый снег. Поднял стаканчик и понёс его к ближайшей урне. За потерянный ключ придётся заплатить около четырёх долларов, а после дадут новый, но вот как вернуть потерянное из-за этого спокойствие — Уилл не знал. — Это всё, зачем ты мне звонил?  
Этот сукин сын тем временем, кажется, открыл банку пива.  
— Ещё я соскучился, — сказал он вроде бы улыбаясь. Уилл устало потёр переносицу.  
— Балтимор открыт для туризма. Всегда жду тебя.  
— После того, как найду Неа, — хоть на Аляску с тобой!  
— Это я найду Неа, — хмыкнул Уилл недовольно. — Спокойной тебе ночи, дядюшка.  
И сбросил вызов.  
Дядя милостиво позволил ему оставить последнее слово за собой. В этом был весь он: больше делал, чем молол языком, в то время, как Уилл разводил болтологию. В этот раз, подумал он, всё будет иначе.  
Карта в его телефоне, оказывается, по-особому выделяла этот роскошный старый виргинский дуб у дороги. В картах он именовался, как Корнелия, и был одной из тех никому, кроме живущих непосредственно рядом, ненужных достопримечательностей. Уилл заинтересованно скользнул взглядом по толстым ветвям, встретился на одной из них взглядом с блестящими глазами, принадлежащими пушистому чёрному комку.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он кошку. Кошка перевела на него взгляд, незаинтересованно скользнула им по нему и закрыла глаза.  
Ну и ладно. Зато его собаки любят.  
Уилл ещё раз глянул в карты и обошёл огромное дерево. Впереди была автомобильная дорога, которую короновал немного покосившийся знак с односторонним движением. Когда-то, наверное, эта улица именовала собой олицетворение американской мечты, и эти очаровательные двухэтажные домики были укрыты за белоснежными заборами; в них жили полноценные счастливые семьи, соседские веснушчатые мальчишки по вечерам катались здесь на шинах, а на каждое четвёртое июля у любой двери вывешивался американский триколор. Но, видимо, ввиду удалённости места от центра города и сухой глинистой почвы, не дающей возможности посадить более одной грядки овощей во дворе, это место быстро преобразилось. Перед глазами Уилла теперь раскинулись заброшенные дома с заколоченными дверьми, а некогда белоснежные заборы покосились. Чернокожие мальчишки сидели прямо на бордюрах и пускали по кругу одну сигарету. В нескольких дворах были припаркованы старые машины, и вся улица, казалось, утопала в мрачной тени Корнелии.  
Уилл принялся выискивать глазами нужный ему дом. Курящие мальчишки косились на него с подозрением, но подходить не спешили — и слава Богу. Уилл сомневался, что его ораторские способности на них подействуют, бойцом он был так себе, а бегать не любил от слова вообще. Эта улица не принимала чужаков, поэтому отсюда нужно было скорее сваливать.  
Этот дом он нашёл не сразу — таблички с номером на нём не было. Пришлось ориентироваться по соседним. Дом был высокий и узкий, двухэтажный, с выбитым стеклом на двух окнах верхнего этажа и закрытой наглухо дверью. Уилл вздохнул — до последнего надеялся на чудо, но чуда не произошло. Глупо было искать Неа в доме последней из семей, которая его усыновила и даже вытерпела до восемнадцати лет. Он теперь принадлежал какому-то Саулу Остербергу. Судя по всему, Саул Остерберг обитает здесь с крайне малой вероятностью.  
Уиллу захотелось выругаться, ох, как захотелось. Всем, чем его научила улица и Тики; может, даже эти мальчишки у бордюра глянут на него с уважением после такого.  
Этот дом — единственная зацепка, где и как можно найти Неа. Для него. Второй зацепкой был человек Шерила, утверждавший, что видел удивительно похожего на Неа мужчину в Майами, Флориде. Туда-то и отправился Тики в его поисках, а в Балтимор решено было послать Уилла. С твоим-то умом, говорил Шерил, ты быстро найдешь Неа. Если он, конечно, там.  
Наверное, это были единственные хорошие слова отца за годы их тесного знакомства.  
Уилл вздохнул; огляделся. Улица опустела, словно испугалась незнакомца. К соседям идти не хотелось — дружелюбия Вайзли не ожидал, — и поэтому, решившись, он направился в задний двор, надеясь там перелезть через окно и забраться внутрь. Сам не понимая, что пытаясь найти.  
С другой стороны дома было выбито окно на первом этаже. Уилл не особо этому обрадовался, пообещав перед этим себе, что, если не найдёт лазеек, развернётся и не будет покушаться на чужую собственность. Наверное, ему просто действительно очень сильно не хотелось лезть внутрь, но теперь ничего не оставалось делать. Он подошёл к пустующей раме, хотел было заглянуть, как вдруг услышал за спиной деликатное покашливание.  
Мужчине было лет пятьдесят на вид; спутанные лохматые космы доросли до лопаток и небрежно висели сосульками и лежали на плечах. Его глаза щурились в узкие щёлки, и заглянуть в них было почти невозможно. Одет он был просто и грязно, явно не по погоде, но замёрзшим не выглядел. Борода неаккуратно росла на лице, мужчина почёсывал её, не отрывая глазок-щёлок от непрошенного гостя.  
Уилл медленно и как можно незаметнее отошёл от окна.  
— Давно ко мне гости не приходили, — удивлённо поведал мужчина, продолжа чесать бороду. — Да-да, даже такие, как ты, воришка. Красть у меня теперь всё равно нечего — книги и те поворовали. Драйзер, Стейнбек, Мелвилл, О. Генри… Эх, какая библиотека была — собрание американской классики, — пробурчал он себе под нос.  
Впервые Уилл не нашёлся, что ответить.  
Мужчина прошёл мимо него. Толкнул внутрь дверь на заднем дворе, и та покорно распахнулась. Уилл не сдержал нервной ухмылки, проводил взглядом спину и, подойдя к проходу, вопросительно крикнул в него:  
— Мистер Остерберг?  
— Мистер Остерберг, — добродушно подтвердил мужчина. — Ты заходи.  
Уилл и зашёл. Дверь ожидаемо привела его на кухню, довольно просторную, на удивление чистую, но пустующую. Саул ставил на плиту старый чайник, сосредоточенно выкручивая выключатель на плите. Тот приветливо щёлкнул, и в воздухе повис едва ощутимый запах тиола. Саул довольно осмотрел свою работу, будто шеф-повар, наготовивший целый стол еды, и сел на табурет, предложив второй Уиллу.  
— Ну, раз ты знаешь моё имя, значит, пришёл ко мне, — начал он, уткнувшись локтями в колени и положив на них подбородок. Смотрел теперь на Уилла снизу-вверх, раскрыл более-менее глаза, и они показались Уиллу ясными, внимательными и удивительно проницательными.  
Он отогнал эти мысли.  
— Я, кхм… Я ищу людей, живших здесь когда-то, Джефферсонов.  
— Прямо как наш третий президент, — почему-то обрадовался Саул. Потом вдруг нахмурился, словно припоминая что-то. — Тоже самое я сказал, когда брал этот дом с женой. Джефферсоны — бывшие хозяева, да… А брал я этот дом шестнадцать лет назад.  
Если ты хочешь теперь найти тут Джефферсонов, то вряд ли у тебя получится.  
— Попытаться стоило, — фыркнул Уилл.  
Чайник пронзительно засвистел. Саул подскочил на ноги и убрал его с плиты, на ходу выключая плиту. Он умудрился дотронуться пальцем прямо до открытой горячей поверхности, тихо ругнулся и, не глядя, сунул палец под холодную струю из-под крана. Уилл следил за его беспокойными действиями без интереса, отстранённо, понимая, что зашёл в тупик. Балтимор — большой город, он может каждый уголок прочесать, но Неа всё равно не найдёт. Наверное, оставалось теперь понадеяться на дядюшку; он поднялся на ноги, готовый уйти, как вдруг Саул бахнул на тумбочку две больших чашки и налил обе до краёв кипятком. Уилл растерялся — его приглашали на чай?  
— Да ты погоди, — пробормотал он, доставая из нижней тумбочки упаковку дешёвого кофе — Уилл любил дешёвый кофе, поэтому покорно уселся обратно на табурет. Саул, не скупясь, бросил ему в стакан полную ложку и протянул прямо в руки. — Есть кое-что… сын у них есть. Ноа, что ли.  
— Неа, — подсказал Уилл, чувствуя, как засосало под ложечкой.  
— Ну, Неа. Он, знаешь, сюда с неделю назад заявился. Тоже искал, родителей своих. Ну, развернулся и ушёл. А чего он хотел? Их растишь, а они бросают, а потом появляются, когда уже не надо…  
— И-и? — перебил его Уилл нетерпеливо. Саул осуждающе на него посмотрел.  
— Сказал, что уже с десяток лет как переехал в Майами, представляешь, Майами, но временно поселился здесь, в Балтиморе.  
— Насколько «временно»?  
— Не посвятил меня в это, — развёл руками Саул. Уилл разочарованно вздохнул. — Хотя погоди… Он сказал, что работает в какой-то фирме, которая делает системы управления для самолётов. Заказчики, говорят, в этот раз оказались балтиморскими, да привередливыми. Застряну, сообщил, здесь с ними надолго.  
Конечно, это не могло не обрадовать. С другой стороны, найти Неа в огромном Балтиморе было всё равно трудно.  
Уилл допил кофе одним последним глотком, обжигая горло. Сдержанно поблагодарил внимательно глядящего на него Саула и направился к выходу.  
— Ты что же, — донеслось ему вслед, — даже не спросишь меня, как я докатился до такой жизни?  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — беспечно ответил Уилл.  
— В другой раз? О, так ты ещё ко мне зайдёшь, — обрадовался Саул, но Уилл этого уже не услышал.  
* * *  
У таксиста по радио играл Сантана, и, даже после того, как Уилл покинул тёплую машину и уже стоял у стойки регистрации в отеле, эта песня продолжала крутиться в его голове.  
Мария, Мария-а. А ведь большинство членов группы после того, как покинули группу Сантаны, основали новую. Journey. Любимую дядину — он это помнил.  
За утерянный ключ с него содрали три доллара и шестьдесят центов, а замок пообещали вскоре поменять, чтобы уж точно никто не залез в его временную обитель. Не то чтобы у Уилла было что брать — вряд ли воришку обрадует пара нижнего белья, дорогая, но уже ношенная верхняя одежда и старая фотография Неа, которую он посылал Адаму четыре года назад — единственное, что у них был для внешнего опознавания. Думая об этом, Уилл зашёл в свой номер и включил свет.  
Что ж, брошенная раннее днём прямо на кровать пара нижнего белья так и лежала на месте нетронутая.  
Зазвонил стандартной мелодией мобильный телефон. Уилл поднёс его к уху, слушая, как Тики, не замечая, что гудки пропали и собеседник поднял трубку, продолжал что-то верещать кому-то. Говорил на португальском — Уилл поначалу не понимал его и всё путал с испанским, на котором говорит пьяный швед-самоучка. Постепенно, конечно, и португальский выучил, но вслушиваться и понимать речь на чужом языке сейчас не хотелось, поэтому Уилл просто прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя дядин низкий голос.  
Уилл по нему… Скучал.  
— А, Вайзли. Ты чего взял трубку и молчишь, и дышишь?  
— Ты упрекаешь меня в том, что я молчал, или в том, что я дышал?  
Он откинул голову назад и прислонился головой к стене. Яркий свет мешался и бил по глазам, но Уилл вспомнил, как в прошлый раз в отель в Эл-Эй заехали они с Тики, чем занимались при таком освещении — и зажмурил глаза. От воспоминаний становилось жарко.  
— Как там с Неа?  
— Мхм. Вроде бы он здесь. В Балтиморе. Но где конкретно — не знаю. У меня есть зацепка, связанная с его работой, завтра заеду в «МакКормик энд Гоу Инк.», только они здесь занимаются самолётами…  
— Самолётами? — почему-то удивился Тики.  
— Самолётами.  
— Занятно.  
Тики заговорил негромко — о Майами, о Неа, о декабре. Уилл прикрыл глаза и слушал дядю — но не слышал, что именно он говорил. Его голос отдавал вибрацией по уху, шёл этой вибрацией по всему остальному телу, казалось, что дядюшка находился рядом, и эта иллюзия почудилась настолько реальной, что Уилл даже разочаровался, открыв глаза и не найдя его перед собой.  
— Как насчёт секса по телефону? — выцепил он один вопрос из речи Тики. Вздохнул.  
— Пошёл нахер. И теперь — точно спокойной ночи.  
Вновь сбросил вызов.  
Напавшее от воспоминаний слабое возбуждение отступило сразу же, стоило голосу Тики исчезнуть. Уилл лениво выбрался из брюк, белья и в одной рубашке направился к кровати, чтобы взять сменное. Не к месту вспомнился Саул Остерберг с его проницательными ясными глазами, но быстро покинул чужую голову, в которую вновь пробрался Неа. Уилл подхватил с кровати бельё, направился в ванную, на ходу бросив взгляд к прикроватной тумбочке.  
Фотографии Неа на ней не было.  
Уилл затормозил, положив пальцы на дверную ручку, но так и не дернув дверь на себя. Он точно помнил, как вытащил фотографию улыбающегося чернявого Неа, внимательно рассмотрел его лицо на ней и положил на тумбочку. Уже потом, покупая кофе, вспомнил, что так и оставил её в номере и мысленно выругался.  
А теперь… вот. Нет её.  
Бросив бельё обратно на кровать, Уилл натянул брюки прямо на голое тело, лязгнул пряжкой ремня и понёсся к стойке регистрации. Девушка за ней мрачно выслушала его просьбу; понимая, что пропавшая фотография вряд ли взбудоражит их сердца, Уилл красочно расписал про пропажу нового мощного ноутбука.  
Позже, смотря на записи с камер наблюдения, Уиллу оставалось только выдавить из себя неверующую усмешку. Эти спутанные длинные космы, и неровную бородку, и грязную поношенную одежду сложно было не узнать. Человек, которому они принадлежали, выходил из его номера и рассматривал какой-то кусок бумаги — очевидно, фотографию.  
Придётся наведаться к мистеру Саулу Остербергу раньше, чем хотелось бы.  
* * *  
На этот раз ком снега с виргинского дуба (Корнелия! Корнелия, Господи и Боже, блять. Даже у дуба есть имя) упал ему на голову. Прямо в рыжие кудри, бухнул по макушке и закатился за воротник плаща. Уилл тихо выругался и повёл плечами, ощущая, как по спине потихоньку начинают стекать тающие холодные капли. На ветке, с которой предположительно упал этот ком, сидела вчерашняя чёрная кошка. Уилл показал ей кулак и направился дальше, к знакомому уже дому.  
Курящие мальчишки (на этот раз с ними была юная леди — в аккуратном плаще, но старой чёрной мужской шапке, видимо, одолженной ей кем-то из этой компании) вновь проводили его настороженным взглядом. Леди — заинтересованным. Слишком уж хорошая одежда был на Уилле. Он проигнорировал чужие взгляды и нырнул на задний двор. Толкнул внутрь дверь, но в кухне никого не оказалось; стакан, из которого Уилл вчера пил кофе, остался стоять точно в том же месте, куда Уилл его поставил. Он немного неловко покричал Саула, прошёлся по всем комнатам, но было пусто.  
Оставалось ждать.  
Он как раз ставил чайник, когда сзади скрипнула половица. Уилл запомнил движения Остерберга — тот был на удивление бесшумным. По земле ходил на носочках, а скрипучие половицы обходил, за столько лет успев выучить их расположение. Плечи напряглись, готовые к атаке, и Уилл резко обернулся.  
Юная леди в аккуратном плаще, склонив голову, с интересом разглядывала Уилла.  
— Вы не похожи на бездомного, — протянула она. Уилл замер с чайником в руке.  
— Удивительное наблюдение.  
Девушка рассмеялась. Стянула с головы шапку, и на плечи упали тёмные густые волосы. Она не отрывала взгляда раскосых глаз от Уилла, но подходить ближе не спешила. Её высокие чёрные сапоги на плоской подошве показались Уиллу слишком уж изношенными, и он отвёл взгляд, поставив-таки чайник на плиту.  
— Здесь мисс Дюбуа живёт, — поведала девушка. — Ну, не только она. На самом деле многие: Бобби и Лиза Дьюэллы, Кэролайн Финч, Джордан… Ох, просто Джордан. И ещё несколько человек. Я имею в виду, мисс Дюбуа помешана на чистоте — поэтому кухня выглядит так опрятно для жилища, которое оккупировали бездомные.  
— Какие, к чёрту, бездомные? — вырвалось у Уилла. — Где Саул Остерберг?  
Юная леди непонимающе посмотрела на него.  
— Я такого не знаю. Если не знаю — значит, здесь его и нет, — просто ответила она, но скользнула по нему взглядом. На этот раз как-то по-другому.  
Как… нет?  
Он же вчера вот… сидел с ним. Разговаривал. Остерберг доставал уверенно кофе, сыпал его в старые, но чистые на вид кружки, обходил скрипучие половицы… потом — стащил у него фотографию Неа и провалился куда-то.  
Уилл скрипнул зубами.  
— Человек, — выдохнул он. — Длинные волосы, до лопаток. Грязная поношенная одежда, парка такого… болотного цвета. И борода.  
Девушка криво улыбнулась.  
— Да вы это сейчас половину улицы описали.  
Уилл сцепил зубы, от злости позабыв про кофе. Шаркнув подошвой сапог, юная леди скользнула мимо него и поставила чайник на плиту; чиркнула спичкой. Запах тиола ударил в голову, и Уилл поморщился, вспоминая вчерашний день.  
Надо же… было… вот так вот…  
— Но я слышала фамилию Остерберг, — вдруг сказала девушка, выкидывая спичку прямо в окно. Уилл скосил на неё взгляд. — Этот дом, полагаю, записан на его имя. Сюда вечно приходят какие-то жуткого вида люди — коллекторы то ли, то ли наркодилеры, ищут его по соседям.  
А девчонка-то умной оказалась. Она уверенно заваривала кофе в две кружки.  
— Как часто они сюда заявляются?  
— Не думаю, что от них Вам будет толк. Если б знали, где Ваш Остерберг, не приходили бы сюда с поразительной периодичностью в его поисках.  
Точно. Она протянула ему кофе.  
— Линали.  
— Уилл. У тебя есть телефон? Я… дам тебе свой номер; если увидишь незнакомого человека, подходящего под описание — позвони мне.  
Выйдя на улицу, он встряхнул головой, как мокрая псина — он и взмок, пропотев, несмотря на прохладу и в доме, и снаружи. Зубы чесались — хотелось ещё дрянного дешёвого кофе. Если попросить таксиста поехать по Джонс Фолс Экспрессуэй, то можно будет зайти в забегаловку между спортзалом «Мидоу Милл Атлетик» и музыкальной школой, где как раз продают такой кофе.  
Решив, Уилл обогнул уже не такую заснеженную (осадки пошли на спад, сообщали все локальные каналы в один голос) Корнелию и вышел на Милл-Рейс-роуд, оглядываясь в поисках такси. Телефон вибрировал — во время разговора с Линали до него настойчиво пытался дозвониться Тики, и Вайзли убрал звук. Уилл увидел такси и нырнул в него.  
— Западная сорок вторая стрит. По Джонс Фолс Экспай, пожалуйста, и остановите около «Мидоу Милл Атлетик». Алло?  
— Ты не брал трубку, — сказал Тики малость недовольно.  
О да, он не брал трубку.  
— Давал свой номер одной симпатичной азиатке.  
— Не пытайся вывести меня на ревность. Ты заскочил в свои самолёты?  
— Само… Чего?.. А. Точно, — пробормотал Уилл. Город за окном быстро мелькал смазанными неровными полосами. — Нет пока, собираюсь. У тебя ничего?  
— Спутал какого-то рома с Неа, и всего. Тот был ну точь-в-точь Неа, даже Чвокволатаг подтвердил!  
Уилл едва не поперхнулся слюной.  
— Чвокволатаг?!  
— Классный малый. Говорит на португальском и понимает амслен. Ещё умеет ходить на руках и выворачивать язык трубочкой, ну так, прям как ты.  
— Он тебе это демонстрировал? — прохладно поинтересовался Уилл. В обеденное время пробки были не такими глобальными, поэтому за двадцать минут он намеревался добраться до отеля — с учётом затратой времени на покупку кофе.  
А потом уже… к самолётам.  
— Не ревнуй, малыш, — хмыкнул Тики. — Не мне. Девке на его коленях во вчерашнем клубе.  
Интересно, он хоть иногда понимает, когда нужно заткнуться? Уилл потёр лоб и откинулся на спинку сидения.  
— Счастливо провести время.  
— Не сбрасывай, — поспешно сказал Тики.  
И — надо же. Уилл послушался, замерев пальцем над нужной кнопкой.  
Тики выдохнул. Медленно и горячо — Уилл, поднёсший к уху трубку, почти что почувствовал дыхание на своей коже. Говорил Тики так же медленно и размеренно, с хрипотцой, с прорезавшимся акцентом и рычащей-раскатистой буквой «р». Уилл слушал его, откинув голову, закрыв глаза.  
И на просьбу ответить открыл их.  
— Смотрю на серый потолок в машине, — сказал он на португальском и скосил глаза на водителя. Старый усталый негр, вряд ли он говорил и понимал этот язык или хотя бы испанский — не Калифорния же. — Помнишь, как мы трахнулись в машине?  
— Если бы мы трахнулись, — сказал Тики тихо. — Времени… не было.  
— Вечно у нас времени нет, — кивнул головой Вайзли. — Я тебя вижу-то… В лучшем случае — раза три месяц. Даже когда мы в одном городе. А теперь мы вообще в разных штатах. Я тебя когда в последний раз видел?  
— Посмотри на срок годности на презервативах с нашей последней встречи — ты всегда их с собой таскаешь, и подсчитай примерно, — рассмеялся Тики.  
Смех прервался хриплым сдавленным стоном. Уилл зажмурил глаза до искр перед ними, упал в блаженную темноту и абстрагировался от урчания машины и недовольных, раздирающих уши сигналов других авто. Представил себе Тики, который сидел в кресле, широко расставив ноги, спущенные брюки болтались у его щиколоток, а пальцы со светлыми следами от колец сжимали член, быстро и нетерпеливо водя по нему.  
Ох, блять.  
— Я, мудака ты кусок, в такси еду, — жалобно сказал Уилл, прижимая друг к другу колени. Таксист внимательно смотрел на дорогу и не отвлекался. — Не хочу в обезьянник попасть за эксгибиционизм и непристойное поведение.  
— М-м… В жизни, Уилл, надо опробовать всё.  
Он опять застонал, так громко, что Уиллу показалось, что этот звук из динамика разнёсся по всему салону. Он даже глянул на таксиста, но выражение его лица не изменилось. То ли паранойя, то ли этот мужик — воистину мастер контроля над мимикой.  
— Ну уж нет.  
— Не сбра-асывай.  
Он опять выстонал, на этот раз — его имя. Выстонал и замолчал блаженно, задышал в трубку. Такси припарковалось у «Мидоу Милл Атлетик».  
— А теперь сбрасывай. Я всё.  
— Му-дак.  
Уилл выскочил из машины и понадеялся, что в забегаловке был туалет. Желательно, с кабинками.  
В этом месте в обеденное время было много народу, но Уилл минул очередь к кассе, направившись к мужскому туалету. Это не его проблемы, что у дяди взыграл спермотоксикоз, — были бы не его, если по собственному телу не скользнуло б напряжённое возбуждение. Сцепив зубы, Уилл толкнул дверь внутрь туалета.  
Итак. Балтимор — город с территорией почти в двести сорок квадратных километров. С населением почти в шестьсот двадцать тысяч человек, преимущественно темнокожих. Какова была вероятность встретить нужного человека в одном маленьком месте по чистой случайности?  
В судьбу Уилл, конечно не верил. Как и в живых мертвецов в багажнике, впрочем.  
Лицо Саула Остерберга исказилось, когда он поймал взгляд Уилла в широком зеркале над умывальником. Кажется, до того он напевал себе под нос какую-то песню, но столкнувшись глазами с Уиллом, растерянно замолк, прекратив шевелить губами. Он выглядел почище и поопрятнее вчерашнего, и теперь вполне мог сойти не за бомжа, но неформала.  
— На Иннер Харбор сегодня солнечно, — Саул первым разрушил напряжённое молчание. Уилл медленно кивнул. — Только что был там.  
— А я к Вам домой приходил. В гости.  
— Соскучился уже? — оскалился Саул.  
— Не особо. Не хотите пообедать со мной?  
— Да я только что…  
— Я куплю Вам эспрессо.  
— Американо.  
— Очень патриотично, мистер Остерберг.  
Внутри, конечно, всё клокотало от гнева; хотелось схватить Саула за грудки его куртки и грубо спросить, где фотография Неа; зачем и как. Уилл — держался.  
Они сели за освободившийся прямо перед их носом столик. Уилл бахнул перед Саулом подносом с бургерами и двумя эспрессо. Заметив это, Саул усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, покорно пригубив картонный стаканчик.  
— Как и обещал, мистер Остерберг… Как Вы докатились до такой жизни? — вытаскивая пальцами лук из бургера, спросил Уилл.  
— Тебе правду говорить или хорошо продуманную ложь?  
Уилл приподнял брови.  
— Смотря на каком, по Вашему мнению, мы уровне отношений.  
Саулу ответ понравился. Он прополоскал рот горячим кофе, словно не обращая внимания на его температуру, посмотрел куда-то сквозь Уилла и осторожно отогнул бумажную упаковку, в которую был завёрнут бургер.  
— В двадцать два года я устроился маклером на брокерскую фирму «Interactive Brokers». Занимался посредничеством при покупке и продаже товаров. У меня была жена, Абра, мы купили дом, тот, джефферсонский… Всё шло хорошо.  
Уилл внимательно слушал, с интересом стараясь предугадать, что Саул придумает дальше. Его вначале выгнали с работы, а потом он спился? Или наоборот?  
— Когда мне стало казаться, что всё настолько хорошо, насколько вообще может быть хорошо в моей жизни, когда Абра сообщила, что беременна нашим первым ребёнком, я… пристрастился к алкоголю.  
Наоборот.  
— Вначале пару банок пива по выходным, потом… ну, сам понимаешь. Меня выгнали с работы, то и дело штрафовали за неуплату коммунальных услуг, Абра ушла от меня и сделала аборт. Я одумался только к тому моменту, когда всё потерял. Бросил пить, зарабатываю теперь, где получится, живу, где придётся… уже одиннадцать лет как, — сказал Саул грустно.  
Уилл почти ему поверил. Он закинул пару колец лука обратно на поднос, допил кофе и внимательно глянул на собеседника. Из Саула вышел бы неплохой актёр; чтобы так убедительно отыграть ложь, нужно в неё поверить. Уилл усмехнулся, вытер салфеткой жирные пальцы и откинулся за спинку стула.  
— Мне вот интересно: прежде чем залезать в мой номер, ты подумал о камерах видеонаблюдения или просто лажанул?  
— Знал о них, конечно, — усмехнулся Остерберг в ответ. — Просто не представлял, что ты меня сможешь потом найти… так быстро найти, по крайней мере.  
— Хорошо… а правду теперь расскажешь?  
Саул только открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то (впервые за долгое время Уиллу было действительно интересно с кем-то разговаривать, так что этого ответа он ждал), как зазвонил телефон. Уилл глянул на дисплей: незнакомый номер. Тики никогда не звонил с незнакомых, как и Шерил, в общем-то. Уилл насторожился, но звонок принял.  
— Уилл?  
Этот приятный голосок сложно было не узнать.  
— Линали, — ответил он, — что такое?  
Девушка откашлялась.  
— Сюда приехали какие-то мужчины. Ищут Остерберга.  
Подслушивающий Саул попросил включить громкую связь. Уилл включил её и положил телефон на столешницу. Людской гул вокруг всё равно заглушал звуки, доносившиеся до них.  
— Кто? И зачем?  
— Нам не сообщили, — усмехнулась Линали. — Высокие и злые какие-то, по соседям ходят. Оба темнокожие, один — старый и седой, со шрамами на щеках, похожими на улыбку Глазго.  
На этих словах Саул так непередаваемо сморщил лицо.  
— Спасибо, Линали. — Уилл сбросил звонок и задумчиво посмотрел на потухающий экран.  
— Я, кхм… Кажется, я просрочил с погашением долгов, — как-то виновато признался Остерберг и поднялся из-за стола. Уилл несильно хлопнул ладонью по деревянной поверхности, заставив Саула замереть.  
— Сядь. Сядь, кому сказал, — тихо проговорил он. Поймал во взгляде Саула что-то странное, но тот покорно сел на место, сложив на столе руки, как ученик в школе за партой. — У меня при себе глок 21 с одиннадцатым калибром. Да, я им уже пользовался. Так что или ты сейчас рассказываешь правду, или…  
Саул расхохотался, ни разу не напуганный, но впечатлённый. Он смотрел на Уилла, широко распахнув глаза, улыбался сильно и искренне. В общем-то, подумал Уилл, обычная реакция психа на угрозу. С психами он не любил иметь дело.  
— Ты знаешь Неа?  
— Знаю, — опять прищурил Саул глаза. Уилл посмотрел в них; каждый раз, когда он пытался рассмотреть лицо Остерберга, что-то неуловимо его отвлекало и отталкивало взгляд. — Тебе он так нужен?  
— Я… — договорить Уилл не успел.  
— На Иннер Харбор и завтра будет солнечно.  
Саул подозвал к себе замотанную официантку лёгким движением руки. Та без энтузиазма поправила воротничок рубашки и подошла к ним, вопросительно взглянув вначале на Уилла, потом на Саула.  
— Мой друг, — Саул указал взглядом на оторопевшего Уилла, — жаловался, что ему досталась нитка в бургере. А мне пора. Пока, Уилл.  
— Покажите нитку, — вяло сказала официантка, встав прямо перед сидением Уилла, перегородив путь к выходу. Тот только вскочил на ноги. — И примите наши извинения…  
— Погодите! Мой… друг!..  
— …за это недоразумение мы можем предоставить Вам еду за счёт заведения…  
Уилл довольно грубо отпихнул её и побежал к двери, на ходу расталкивая людей. Толкнул наружу стеклянную дверь, вылетел на улицу и огляделся по сторонам. Саула, конечно же, уже и след простыл. Уилл скрипнул зубами.  
Таксист покорно дожидался его, заломил за ожидание приличную сумму и доставил до отеля.  
Номер Шерила Уилл помнил наизусть. Их было у папеньки два, и звонить позволялось лишь на один. Уилл любил его нервировать, поэтому чаще названивал на запрещённый. Сейчас ругаться с отцом не было желания, поэтому Уилл набрал тот, на который звонить было можно.  
Шерил ответил почти сразу же, после первого гудка. Голос звучал бодро и довольно, но Уилл так и чуял в нём интерес и хищное любопытство, на кончике языка Шерила, Уилл был уверен, вертелось лишь одно имя из трёх букв.  
— Нет, я его не нашёл, — легко прерывая его болтовню, сказал Уилл. — Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Узнай как можно больше о человеке по имени Саул Остерберг, работал на фирме «Interactive Brokers», год рождения… дай-ка посчитать… 1973.  
Сказал это и сам удивился. Саул выглядел намного старше своего возраста, будто ему лет пятьдесят было, не меньше.  
— И как можно скорее, — бросил Уилл на вопрос «Зачем?». Подумав, сладко добавил: — Скучаю по тебе, отец.  
Шерил фыркнул и отключился.  
Замок на двери поменяли, но в собственном номере всё равно чувствовалось неуютно. Уилл повёл плечами и скинул с себя одежду, оставшись сидеть в одном белье. Что-то с этим Саулом определённо было не так, словно он слишком пытался походить на обычного пропойцу-дурака. Слишком. Словно эти длинные патлы были гримом к какому-нибудь дорогому художественному фильму, а вполне прозаичная биография казалось выдумкой книжного масштаба.  
Уилл хмыкнул, недовольный собой. Доверять интуиции и чувствам — дело десятое. Пока не узнает, что добыл по этому человеку Шерил, глупо строить догадки. Он упал на мягкий матрас и уставился в потолок.  
Оставалось надеяться, что на Иннер Харбор действительно будет солнечно на завтрашний день.  
* * *  
Было пасмурно.  
Снег прекратил идти ещё вчера утром, и после этого напала прохлада и стылый ветер. Рядом с гаванью это ощущалось особенно сильно; Уилл прятался за воротничком плаща, но тот не спасал.  
Вообще… глупо, конечно, было. Всё это. Гавань большая, людей — много. А они с Саулом всего лишь два маленьких человека в этой густой толпе на большой территории около промозглой водной глади. Ну если, конечно, Саул Остерберг не есть глава какой-нибудь суперсекретной крутой группировки, и его агенты незаметно ходят по всей гавани, высматривая его, Уилла.  
Уилл хохотнул от своих мыслей и задрал голову вверх, сидя на скамейке. Солнце было скрыто за густыми серыми облаками; мало грело и раньше, теперь — не грело совсем. Уилл поёрзал на месте, думая, что лучше — отморозить задницу или отстоять ноги. Прийти к решению не успел — рядом с ним на скамейку упал вполне довольный и не выглядевший замёрзшим Саул Остерберг.  
Уилл едва не поинтересовался про агентов и суперкрутую группировку, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
— Хорошо, что ты был маклером, а не гидрометеорологом, — пробурчал Уилл. Саул пожал плечами. — Что за тактическое отступление вчера было?  
— Надо было как-то выкрутиться. Придумать, как бы тебе ещё соврать. На ходу, увы, не получилось, — зевнул Саул. — Не придумал и до сих пор, но отменять свидание, которое сам и назначил, — это плохой тон.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Тогда… правду?  
— Не надейся, малыш, я…  
Уилл хотел ответить на малыша, но буквально почувствовал, как расслабленное тело рядом вдруг напряглось. Проследил за направлением взгляда Саула и… Да что ж это такое, блять. Им получится когда-нибудь нормально поговорить?  
У направляющегося к ним старого негра были седые волосы и шрамы, похожие на улыбку Глазго. Его куртка была слишком плотной, чтобы определить, есть ли под ней оружие, но судя по правой руке в кармане, бить он собирался не только костяшками пальцев. Уилл выругался синхронно с Саулом.  
— Нда… Пожалуй, надо было меньше ошиваться на Иннер Харбор, но здесь обычно так солнечно, — пробормотал Саул, вскакивая на ноги.  
— Не сегодня.  
— Не сегодня, — тихонько рассмеялся Остерберг и повёл Уилла за собой к дороге. — Надо было увидеть в этом знак. Плохое предзнаменование.  
На обочине стоял старенький синий «Шевроле Степсайд». Уилл фыркнул: раритет, но скользнул на пассажирское сидение приоткрывшийся двери. Саул начал заводить машину, когда из толпы появился знакомый коллектор и почти бегом направился к ним. Саул опять выругался, со всей силы знакомым движением треснул тачку по приборной панели, и шины покатились по асфальту.  
— Придётся менять, — бурчал Саул. Уилл непонимающе глянул на него. — Машину, говорю, придётся менять. Этот мудила видел номера.  
Они проехали молча ещё пару миль, и Уилл узнал это направление. Он громко и многозначительно хмыкнул, проводил взглядом знакомую забегаловку и на повороте посоветовал завернуть направо — там пробок меньше. Саул послушался его.  
Не хватало только… Брюса Спрингстина в магнитоле. А трупа в багажнике не надо — и без него хорошо.  
Девушка со стойки регистрации посмотрела на Саула с подозрением, видимо, вспоминая, где его видела. Уилл помнил, что она видела его на записях с камеры наблюдения и, не давая возможности осознать это, быстро затолкал осматривающегося Саула в лифт.  
— Не «The Ivy Hotel», но ничего.  
— Замолкни.  
— Душ разрешишь принять?  
— Разрешу. Замолкни.  
Они дошли до номера молча; Саул молча же исчез за дверью в ванной. Уилл несколько долгих секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь и пытался понять, что и зачем делает. От невесёлых дум его отвлёк телефонный звонок.  
— Нашлось только свидетельство о рождении. Могу выслать. На той фирме твой Остерберг никогда не работал, нынешнее место проживания — неизвестно. Фотографий тоже нет, — проговорил Шерил. Судя по голосу, он сейчас курил.  
Уилл данной информации не удивился. Она как будто щёлкнула его по голове и поинтересовалась деликатно, не дурак ли он, не тугодум ли. Дурак, конечно, и тугодум. И Шерил ещё смел ему говорить, что с его умом он найдёт Неа. Ду-рак.  
Не попрощавшись, Уилл кинул телефон прямо на кровать. Подхватил с тумбочки ножницы, которые вчера выпросил, чтобы небрежно откромсать лишние нитки на пострадавших брюках. Дверь в ванную Саул не закрыл; Уилл переступил через лежащую на полу горку одежды. За полупрозрачной дверью душа плескался в струях воды Саул, стоя к нему спиной. Его заблюренное тело выглядело худым и смуглым; тёмные волосы облепляли плечи. Уилл потянул дверь вбок, и Остерберг, отплёвываясь от воды, перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Не выйдешь?  
— Ты хочешь набить мне морду или потрахаться?  
Уилл поджал губы.  
— Смотря на то, как ты себя поведёшь.  
Саул рассмеялся и выключил воду. Вышел из кабинки, капая на коврик стекающей водой, повёл плечами от холода; смуглая кожа покрылась мурашками. Уилл кивнул головой к раковине.  
— За зеркалом электрическая бритва.  
Голый, как был, он вставил вилку в розетку и быстро и неаккуратно начал сбривать бороду. Уилл терпеливо следил за его движениями; как появляется узкий белый подбородок и оголяются широкий рот и розовые губы. Саул иногда ловил его взгляд в зеркале и растягивал эти узкие губы в усмешке. Закончив, он провёл пальцами по подбородку, словно заново привыкая к себе.  
Тогда-то Уилл и подошёл к нему. Собрал в кулак его волосы и несколькими заходами отстриг длинные тёмные пряди, неровно, неаккуратно и наверняка болезненно. Саул иногда что-то шипел недовольно, но вырываться не спешил. Уилл позволил тёмным прядям упасть прямо на пол и отошёл, рассматривая оголившиеся лопатки и боясь поднять взгляд выше.  
Всё-таки, на свои тридцать девять лет Неа выглядел — без этой бороды, с короткими вихрастыми волосами и открывшейся наглой усмешкой; даже моложе тридцати девяти казался. У него были крепкие плечи и поджарое тело; а глаза всё так же смотрели с интересом и внимательной проницательностью. Уилл скользнул по отражению в зеркале напротив ниже, наткнулся взглядом на полувставший член и отвернулся.  
— Я… мы тебя искали. А ты сам ко мне пришёл, — потерев лоб, сказал Уилл.  
— Решил сделать первый шаг.  
Его тело было мокрое и тёплое. Уилл зажмурил глаза, когда почувствовал горячее дыхание около своего лица.  
«Ты хочешь набить мне морду или потрахаться?» — драться Уилл, к сожалению, не умел. Он уткнулся ладонями в мокрую грудь и оттолкнул Неа от себя. Тот сдался на удивление легко. Уилл не спешил открывать глаза; услышал смешок и шуршание мягкой ткани. Неа надевал висевший здесь белый махровый халат. Продемонстрировал ему свою руку.  
— Эту открытку, — мягко сказал Неа, показывая лавандовые поля, — мне… Аллену Мана прислал. А презервативы-то размера XL. Это у тебя такой?  
Уилл хлопнул себя по карманам. Пустые.  
— У моего дяди, — буркнул он. — Выйдем уже отсюда.  
Неа придвинул к себе пустующую пепельницу, вытащил из кармана парки пачку сигарет и закурил. Уилл открыл окно — и плевать, если со всё ещё мокрым Неа что-нибудь случится, запаха курева ему и от Тики хватало. Неа лежал на чужой широкой кровати, словно был хозяином комнаты. Уилл стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, следил за мозолистыми пальцами, сжимающими фильтр. Неа смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, не спеша начинать разговор.  
— Приступим к «Сказкам дядюшки Римуса»?  
У Уилла была такая книга в детстве; он читал её. На обложке, старой и потёртой, был изображён кролик в синем комбинезоне — он как сейчас это помнил. Усмехнулся своим мыслям и пропустил момент, когда Неа потянул его за руку и заставил опуститься рядом с собой.  
— Ну, во-первых, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с малышом произошло то, что произошло. Не нравилась мне идея его бросать, но, как видишь, жизнь у меня не сахар, чтобы ещё ребёнка с собой таскать, — сказал Неа, смотря потолок. Вайзли смотрел на его профиль и внимательно слушал. — Мана может дать ему лучшую жизнь. И, в конце концов, это даже не мой ребёнок.  
Уилл приподнял бровь.  
— А моего друга. Его Аллен тоже зовут. Звали. Зовут. Я не знаю. Это во-вторых. Всё ещё во-вторых: мы росли с ним в одной фостерной семье. Знаю его с семи лет, с того момента, как нас с Маной разлучили. Ему, Аллену, кстати, тоже под сорок, но выглядит на двадцать-двадцать пять, магия, не иначе.  
Он рассмеялся. При воспоминаниях об Аллене выражение его хитрого лица смягчилось, как и тон голоса.  
— Мы всегда поддерживали связь. Жил он недалеко, в отличие от Маны. Я как-то понял, что жизнь Маны более-менее наладилась, он вылез из долгов, бизнес какой-то основал. Семью даже нашёл, хоть и не кровную. Заинтересовался семьёй этой, тобой заинтересовался — если б не моё любопытство, может, я б и не попался. В любом случае, ну и зачем Мане я? Ох, а этот дурень продолжил меня искать, вот дурень…  
Неа потушил сигарету и отодвинул от себя пепельницу. В номере становилось прохладно из-за открытого окна, и единственным источником тепла для Уилла было сейчас бедро Неа. Для него, видимо, этим источником был сам Уилл.  
— Год. Боже, уже год назад. Аллен ко мне явился и отдал этого мальчишку, новорождённого с виду. Сказал приглядеть за ним и исчез. Как бы я ни пытался его найти — так и не смог. Да я даже не знал, чем этого младенца кормить.  
— Не виски, — передёрнуло Уилла.  
— Конечно, не виски, — удивился Неа. — Ну, я потом разобрался. Ничего, зажили. Затем, конечно, понял, что опасно с собой пацана таскать. Нашёл Ману, сообщил о ребёнке. И адрес дал, тот, что в Калифорнии, в Мохаве, это старый алленов дом, от биологического отца достался — щедро, а? Но семейка брата даже как-то и зачем-то на Чвокволатага вышла. Вы когда подъехали к домику за Алленом-мелким, я в подвале спрятался. К двери в полу коврик прибит, так что вы его даже не заметили.  
Уилл закрыл глаза. И Неа всё то время был рядом с ними, так рядом, что обидно было сейчас за всё потраченное на поиски время.  
— Ты дурак, — пробормотал Уилл. — Адам… Мана когда подумал, что это твой ребёнок, аж засветился весь. Он по тебе скучает.  
На тело Неа хотелось закинуть ногу. Уилл держался из последних сил, и голос Тики где-то в подсознании говорил: «Не сбра-асывай».  
Если бы он только позвонил сейчас…  
— Брось. Некоторые пути пересекаются только для того, чтобы вновь разойтись.  
— Он твой близнец, идиот. Какие нахер пути?  
— Передавай ему привет. И не говори правду про Аллена. Пускай думает, что это его племянник. И следи за карманами лучше — я уже два раза успел тебя обокрасть.  
Неа приподнялся над ним на локте, всмотрелся в лицо. По коротким прядям стекала вода, капала вниз на скулы самого Уилла. Одна из капель упала ему на глаза, и он недовольно зажмурился, всего на мгновение. Этого мгновения Неа хватило, чтобы склониться над Уиллом и требовательно поцеловать того в губы. Уилл успел ответить на страстный грубый поцелуй, прежде чем испугаться и недовольно оттолкнуть его от себя. Неа рассмеялся, провёл пальцем по губам и поднялся на ноги.  
Уилл лёжа наблюдал, как халат скользнул к его ногам на пол, а тело быстро начало исчезать за старой одеждой. Последней оказалась парка, в рукава которой Неа ловко просунул руки. Поправил воротник и встал перед выходом из номера.  
— Я оставлю себе открытку с лавандовым полем? Когда найду Аллена, старшего, покажу ему.  
— Валяй, — разрешил Уилл, облизывая и без того влажные губы.  
— А ты куда теперь собираешься?  
Уилл не задумываясь ответил:  
— В Майами. Там, говорят, всегда солнечно. А здесь как-то холодно и пасмурно.  
Неа тихонько усмехнулся, посмотрел на него в последний раз и выскользнул за дверь. Уилл буравил её взглядом ещё несколько минут, а потом потянулся к телефону.  
Чтобы позвонить Тики и заказать билет в Майами, очевидно.

**Author's Note:**

> Саул - библейский персонаж. Воплощение правителя, поставленного на царство по воле Бога, но ставшего Ему неугодным. В поздней литературе фигурирует как обладатель мятущейся, беспокойной души, одержимой меланхолией и приступами гнева, которые можно успокоить прекрасной музыкой.


End file.
